Nefarious Intentions
by DizzyUpTheGirl01
Summary: One shot. Dean Ambrose/OC enjoy a day at a haunted house. She later finds out he had less than wholesome intentions planned. Sexual content and adult language. Companion piece to Game On (Reigns) and Private Show (Rollins), it's not necessary to read those to follow along though. Reviews are welcomed!


A/N I own no one and nothing. I'm using ring names only because well, that's how I "know" them…that's the personality we get to see so boom, there ya go.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." The brunette shook her head and chuckled. "There are people everywhere. How long before some fan girl spider monkey's you?" She paused and thought for a moment, putting her hand on her hip and crinkling her nose before continuing on, "Or worse…before one jumps me!"

The man standing across from her grinned and shrugged. "C'mon, you know you like this kind of shit and besides, if anyone does recognize me you can go all alpha female on them and scare them off." He slung his arm over her shoulder. "It's pretty hot when you get all jealous and territorial."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah because I'm the only one in this that gets jealous and acts a fool."

"What can I say; you bring out the caveman in me. Oooh," he nodded ahead, loose auburn curls falling over his blue eyes, "We're next." He steered her toward the gate and handed the tickets to the worker. The worker's eyes widened, recognizing the man in front of him. "Hey man, aren't you…" The other man cut him off with a dramatic eye roll and held up his hand, "Let me guess…Dean Ambrose? I get that a lot. I personally don't see the resemblance." He turned to the woman at his side and winked, his dimples showing when he smiled, "What about you babe? Do you see it?" She shook her head, trying to hide her laughter. "Not even close." She walked through the gate into the haunted maze. "Besides, that Ambrose is way hotter. No offense." His head snapped up, their eyes locking…blue on blue. "You know you're gonna pay for that, right?" She just shrugged and turned, smiling at him over her shoulder, "Too bad he's not here."

Three steps and he was behind her, hands gripping her hips. She swatted his hands playfully, "No touching. I know you. No getting frisky. Families come through here. I will not be responsible for traumatizing some poor kid." He gripped her tighter as they started walking through the maze. "Eh, kids gotta learn sometime."

They continued into the maze, eyes adjusting to the darkness. The music blaring making it impossible to talk and throwing their senses into overload. She put her hands on his, not wanting to lose each other in the blackness. A scream ripped through the building followed by shrieks of laughter from the couple a few feet ahead of them. Somewhere in the distance a chainsaw revved up. They rounded a corner and a woman in a tattered white dress swung out, a rope around her neck made to look like a noose, fake blood dripped from her lips and nose. "Oh shit!" The woman grabbed her chest laughing, calming down when she felt the hands on hips tighten and his chest vibrate with laughter.

After several more turns and dark corners, a person in an electric chair, and being chased by zombies, they rounded the last corner and both jumped when a masked man with a chainsaw jumped out. The duo sped up, and ran out of the building laughing.

"Oh my god, Dean! That was fucking awesome! The hanging chick was a little cheesy, but it was still great. Glad I was there to keep you safe though."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Babe? I'm pretty sure you about pissed yourself in there."

"Uh, negative there hot stuff." She smiled, leaning up for a kiss. "C'mon, I wanna go to the fun house now."

He shook his head, "Later, let's do the haunted house again. One more time then wherever you wanna go." She nodded in agreement, letting him pull her behind him.

Halfway through the haunted house, when the blood covered clown with the severed head jumped out, she realized she didn't feel his arm around her waist anymore. Reaching out blindly around her, searching with her hands for some part of him, "Babe?" She called out, "Dean?" Her voice rose. "That son of a bitch. Where are you?!" A hand clamped over her mouth, not that her scream would have stood out or even been heard. She felt herself being pulled through a black curtain into a hallway before being spun around to face the man she'd just been cussing. He frowned, "You didn't even fight me. Seriously, you just let me drag you off. What if I was some crazy serial killer stalking haunted houses for my prey?" She smiled, her eyes adjusting to the small light coming from the other side of a doorway. "You're an ass, you know that? I knew it was you. And besides, what are the odds of there being two crazed serial killers in here?" She wiggled her eyebrows and gave her best crazy eyes. "Is that your best psycho look? It needs work, like, A LOT of work." "Aw, that hurt," she pouted, "it's not like I'm the one that gets paid to look all unhinged and shit." His blue eyes narrowed, head tilted to one side, a smirk slid over his face, he rubbed his hands together and took a step toward her. "Yeah, like that! See, you get…" her voice trailed off as he took another step forward. "Ok, seriously, you're looking kinda creepy right now. Dean?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? You're lucky I don't scare easily." His smirk widened when he reached her, his tongue snaking out over his bottom lip. He had one hand on her neck, the other on her hip, closing the distance between them, "I said no hanky panky." His mouth crashed onto hers, her hands gripped the sides of his shirt. He pulled her flush to him, fingers twisting in her hair. "No hanky panky." He said against her ear, breaking the kiss, "but I fully intend on fucking you." She sighed, tilting her head and leaning into his chest, the thought of resisting and making him work for it a fleeting thought. "Noone can hear you scream…and if they do, it won't matter." He breathed into her hair, twirling a strand between his fingers and pushing his leg between her thighs, smiling against her neck when she pulled him closer. "A skirt would have been much more efficient." He growled, tugging at her belt and shorts. She smiled, shrugging slightly as her belt flew off and the button on her shorts snapped loose, "You'll make it work." She sucked in a sharp breath when his fingers found her core, a long digit sliding into her. "I always do." She nodded at his words, her voice lost. Another finger joining the first. Her hips moving in rhythm with his movements. Their lips again meeting, his tongue sliding into her mouth covering her moans. She tugged on his belt, not able to focus. His mouth on her neck, one hand tight in her hair and the other working feverishly in her shorts, fingers sliding in and out, coated in her wetness. Letting go of his belt, she gripped his forearm and leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed tight, biting her lip. "Fuck" she managed to breathe out, pushing her hips into his hand. "Don't. Fucking. Stop." He watched silently as she came undone around his fingers. "Dean…" She whispered, barely audible, out of breath. Her eyes widened when she felt her shorts sliding down her legs and seeing him unfasten his pants, pushing them just low enough to slide himself out and roll a condom on. "I said," he turned her around, bending over her, grinding his erection against her and between her thighs; "I intended to fuck you. I meant it." His hips snapped forward as he slid into her, one hand on the small of her back, the other fisted in her hair, pulling her head back. "Jesus fucking Christ" she moaned out, trying to match his pace. "Close, but even he can't make you cum like I do." He tugged her hair harder, slamming into her over and over, the sound of their flesh connecting lost among the screams and laughter of the people on the other side of the curtain and wall. "Now." His one word command rushed over her. "Fuck. Dean." Her hands curling into fists against the wall. He tugged on her hair, groaning against her back as she tightened around him. He slammed in to her once more and stiffened, his release hitting hard. "Fucking hell woman." He slid from her warmth and carelessly tossed the condom in a dark corner. "Seriously babe? You're just gonna leave that there?" He grinned, adjusting his clothes as she pulled her shorts back up, "I highly doubt it's the only one they'll find around here." "You had this all planned out, didn't you?" The couple shuffled around, finding the back way out of the building. Once in the light he tapped the side of his head with his index finger that had moments ago pushed her over the edge, "Evil genius remember?" She rolled her blue eyes, "I believe my words were devious mastermind with nothing but nefarious intentions." "And you love every minute of it."


End file.
